CMV disease is a significant source of morbidity and mortality for post-transplant patients. Ganciclovir has become the standard treatment and is currently given orally and intravenously. Intravenous administration is associated with increased risk of infection, inconvenience for the patient, and increased cost associated with intravenous therapy. Oral ganciclovir has low bioavailability and requires dosing with multiple capsules each day. Oral valganciclovir has higher bioavailability compared to oral ganciclovir.